Mismatched Eyes
by TimeReaper
Summary: The manga always did suggest such a pairing and I want to realize it. A change in circumstances makes it possible. Breaks off from Book 17, Lesson 136. OnizukaUrumi
1. Memory

**Mismatched Eyes**

By _TimeReaper_

A/N: This is the first chapter. I've been waiting for such a pairing to show up, but no one has ever written one! So I've decided to take matters into my own hand, and explore this couple. After all, I always wondered how such a couple would change the flow of the series. No offence to the main character girl of GTO, but she just seemed plain. So if you haven't noticed yet, this is going to be Onizuka/Urumi fic. Slowly but surely, this story will break off from the book. Enjoy!

"Talking"

_Flashback or emphasis_

**Emphasis**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 1: _Memory_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**-From Urumi's point of view-**_

Starts from Book 17 Lesson 136

(This part is where Onizuka is trying to find Urumi before she kills herself. Yoshikawa is riding behind him on his motorcycle blazing down the city in his search.)

I stood in a dome, surrounded by snow. I was all alone, always, and alone I shall be. Here is where I had decided to end it all, this painful existence.

I can remember all of it. Since the moment I started having memories.

My past is so clear to me. I couldn't forget anything... even if I tried. Sometimes I hate that I'm this way, born with a mind that burns memories indelibly into my brain. They pile up, one after the next, these memories, as vivid as the day they were made. However, there is one event... One fleeting moment in time that, try as I may, I just can't recall. I've struggled so often to bring it back to my consciousness, but the closer I feel to it, the further it slips away.

A short dialogue with my mother... At a small park... on a snowy day. I can remember the beginning... but not the end.

_"mama, what's that?"_

_"Why, it's snow."_

Then the images fade into static white. Like I'm inside a cloud.

Like the whole world's a winter wonderland.

"Urumi! You hear me don't you? Damnit! Why do you have to make this so hard! Will you friggin answer me?" There was a phone in my hand. A gift from a dear friend.

_"Here..."_

_"You got me a phone?" Urumi was surprised._

_"Yeah, you like it? I always wanted something like this. Reminds me of those communicators they had on Ultraman. See? Now if we ge bored, we can play Ultraman together. **Ultra team leader calling headquarters!** This is gonna be great!"_

How I wish he was something more. A friend seemed too tame a word to describe him. Onizuka was on the other line. I smiled genuinely, never too tired for this man.

"At least show me your face! Turn the damn camera on!" He demanded. My fingers traced the cell panel. I would grant him this request. It is the least I can do.

Blonde hair, street punk features filled the display, his face wretched with concentration. A far cry from the usual perverted look he commonly wore. Just looking at him made my heart clench. I graced him with a smile, a greeting. Just like old 'friends'... How that word leaves a foul taste. "Howdy!"

"Howdy? Is that all you have to say! Where the hell are you?" He was looking for me. Typical Onizuka. Always ready to jump to save his students.

"Secret!" I giddily responded. Long since have I perfected this mask.

"Secret my dick! We've been going crazy trying to find you!"

"But if I tell you where I am, you'll try to get me."

"I'm trying to get you now!"

How I longed to hear it, but it wasn't what I wanted. The meaning behind those words was not what I desired. Looking at him, the memories came back to me...

Him and I.

"Hey teacher. You still remember?" I asked.

"What?"

"The first time we met, at Inokashira Park?"

I could remember it just like yesterday.

"And then we went to that Laundromat? And I told you I was 19?"

"No! I don't remember! What I want to know is where the hell you are!"

"I remember." I spoke.

'Very distinctly in fact.'

I began a little narrative story. Even if everyone else in my eyes lay unworthy, he deserved to know. He had the right to know.

No longer had I smiled, my lips lost their upward curve.

"It's hard for me to enjoy life. The minute anything pleasant is over and I'm alone, the memories rush back. And as happy as I was," I smiled for a moment, in remembrance, "that's how sad I became."

"But that night was different." Something flickered across his eyes. I could tell he was recalling. Even while he was on his foolish crusade to save she who wished not to be saved, his eyes narrowed for a second. So quick was it, like a candle in the wind. He knew.

"The memory of you and that night has continually made me happy."

'Like our trip to the sea dome. He he he..." that thought made me chuckle. His facial expressions had changed constantly.

"The only reason I decided to come back to school was because you're there. I hadn't felt that much joy and excitement since the days I used to study with Miss Fujimori."

I couldn't bear to look at his face a second longer. His gaze so intense that I was afraid a moment longer and he would weaken my resolve, and I would lack the courage to continue.

"It's strange... And perhaps even borders on the absurd... That someone as goofy as you would make me put aside my thirst to sabotage people's lives and actually embraces another living being. But that's all over now." My face became neutral, unfeeling, and cold. This wasn't just about my dark secret which had been revealed. It wasn't just about Miyabi revealing it all to the world I was a test tube monster. The roots stretch deeper than that.

"My last refuge has been snatched away. All my mom cares about is work."

_I don't recall having ever played with my mother when I was a child. All I remember is a long line of caretakers. Nearly a different one everyday. What I do recall is my mom planted firmly in her home office moving large sums of money. Bringing up her daughter was a distant second to bringing up that account balance. There was always some quiet lady in the kitchen slicing vegetables. And when dinner was ready, she'd place it on the table and then leave, and I'd eat her food alone in a cold, empty kitchen._

Things haven't changed much.

And they will probably never change.

Then my gaze drawn to his accusingly. He may even have glimpsed the betrayal in my narrowed mismatched eyes as I accused.

"_Even you rejected me_."

It hurt, it hurt a lot. He knew not of how deeply he had cut me, without me spelling it out for him.

Whoever said it is better to love and lost than to have never loved at all, was definitely never lucky in life. Whoever it was, was probably trying to make themselves feel better.

Tears threatened to spill, yet I fought them back. Tears solved nothing. I knew that much.

In some way, he felt responsible, and maybe he was. But I wouldn't blame him. With an IQ of 200, I logically understood why.

"But I understand," my eyes never leaving his, my own reflecting off his pupils, somehow understanding.

"You didn't want to get fired. You're a teacher after all..." He flinched.

If knowledge is power, power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely, corruption is a crime, and crime never pays, does knowledge in the end leave you broke?

What I wouldn't give to be _ordinary_.

'What I wouldn't give to be _blissfully_ _unaware_.' red mist clouded my senses.

"Though I can't help but wonder... If I wasn't 16," I smiled slightly. Thoughts of what life would be like if he were to have accepted eloping with me back then, swam in my head.

We could have truly been happy. I could have been happy. He could have even moulded me into his perfect dream girl in that perverted head of his. I was ready to make the sacrifice. I wouldn't have complained. I would have been with the man I adored; and the man I had given my heart to.

_"Couldn't we really elope? You always say that your dream is to have a young wife. And you are the sweetest older guy I've ever met. I mean who cares about M.I.T.? And IQs are a joke. And any little naughty fantasy you have, I'll indulge. I can be kinda kinky too. We could get a little apartment. Small but comfortable. And I'll start working. So we can... you can..."_

"If I was really 19..."

The question hanged, so thick in the air that it was almost tangible; you could almost taste it. Even with his intellect, he should know what was coming. Even I wondered what his answer would have been.

"Would you have married me?"

Could have been...

An unpleasant silence between us filled time and space between us. Until, I could bear it no longer. Cursed emotions, how I wish to banish it, vanquish it, or even send it to sweet oblivion.

"Why?" he spoke, cutting through my lapse. Reminding me again why I adored him so. He was strong and straight forward. And here I was hoping for a few preliminary bouts before entering the main topic of discussion.

"Right to the point I see? Very well, an honest question merits an honest answer."

He needed to know.

He deserved to know, beyond anyone else.

"Because..."

Because he didn't look at me as a man looks at a women, because I wasn't 19. That's what I want to say!

For so long I have felt empty. Food could not fill the emptiness inside of me. But... I would be strong before him. I gave an honest smile. "You always make me smile."

The last smile he'd ever see of me, as the phone slipped through my fingers. My shoulders slumped. I couldn't help but wonder, will he remember me? Or will I be forgotten, as mother had. The only regret was that in the end, I couldn't even tell him what was deeply etched in my heart. The words just wouldn't come. But, I think he received my message. I think I got through that thick skull of his.

I lay at deaths door: blank, white, nothing. Ready to be taken away from this cruel world. Someone who shouldn't have been born. Now I'm falling. The cold welcoming hand embracing me. I remember once contemplating in the past which would be the most dramatic? Cutting my wrists or jumping in front of a train. But it sounds like to much work either way. Ironic that as I stared above, all I could see was white. The white of snow where the scars ran the deepest.

'Because... you're my favourite... Onizuka.'

I heard him reply almost to soft to hear. So unlike the brash and loud voice I was so used to. The words which came from his mouth surprised me.

"I would have."

If this were a dream, please never let me wake up.

"Teacher, look out!" I heard Yoshikawa yell in the background. I giggled. Onizuka should know better than to be on the phone while driving dangerously on that bike of his.

"I've got it!" he yelled back.

"Look, Urumi, we'll work it out, settle it between us two dogs, just you and me. But for that, I need to know where you are." he pleaded.

"Then Come find me teacher. Make a miracle. Come and get me," I softly muttered, "if you can."

The unrelenting snowfall buried the voice after that. I was already too weak to move where I lay. But one last thought prevailed.

'Please... teacher...'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Damn she's not responding!" Onizuka seemed crestfallen. There was no doubt that the fact struck him deeply.

"Teach, look at that! That's snow! Where ever she is, it's snowing!" Yoshikawa said in realization, grabbing Onizuka's attention.

"Snow? Don't be stupid! It doesn't snow in the summer!" Onizuka snarled back, before inspiration hit. "Unless! That's it! She's in the Himalayas! _It snows there all year round_!"

Yoshikawa almost face faulted. "Come on, her cell phone wouldn't work in the Himalayas!"

Onizuka's face scrunched up in concentration, before breaking off into another ingenious idea. "Oh yeah, hey, how about Point Showa Base! The Antarctica then?"

But alas it was Yoshikawa who put the pieces together. "I've got it! She's at the ski dome! They have snow machines blowing all year round! She's got to be there!"

"Wait a minute! What is this! Skiing in the summertime? She couldn't go there in her school uniform... unless she wanted to freeze to death."

The full weight didn't sink into Onizuka until he rehearsed what he had spoken in his mind a second time. He turned white as a dove. "Freeze to death! Holy shit she's at the Ski Dome! Hang on Yoshikawa!"

So many trains of thought passed through his mind. So many ramifications. All of them gave him the drive to try all the more harder. So many memories flying by his vision.

_**"Urumi!" **Onizuka was heartbroken, tears rolling down his cheeks. "**You turned on the sprinklers, didn't you! You destroyed my precious Playstation 2! **Twelve hours in line, in the freezing wind, next to a fat boy with a cold!" In his hands, was what was left of his pride and joy; his Playstation 2._

_Her shoulders slumped. Where moments before a calm hatred had been radiating off her in intense waves, it was almost palpable, had given way to true remorse. She couldn't even meet his gaze. Her hair hanging limply before her vision like a blanket, head down in regret._

_"S-sorry, Onizuka..." and truly, she was genuinely sorry. She hadn't faked it like the mask she wore for others. For he saw her for what she was, just plain Kanzaki Urumi, with thoughts and feelings, no different from the next person. There would be no secrets between them, she decided, and no hiding. For between them, there could only be respect. Anything less..._

_would be unthinkable._

'If only I could have foreseen this earlier, I could have prevented it from escalating.' he scowled

_"I thought that our relationship could grow into something beautiful." _

He had wished to avoid the topic, but there was no use denying it now. He accepted the truth with a non-verbal sigh. There was no avoiding it at this point.

_  
"But I'm afraid the terrorist within me has re-emerged... and if I hang around this joint any more, you might get blamed for it. So I'm leaving, effective immediately."_

He had to make a deadline. This was different from grading school papers and producing results in a given time. It's called a deadline for a reason.

People die.

"Hold on Urumi, I'm coming." he whispered beneath his breath. _"I'm coming..."_

_Tsuzuku..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

If you liked this story, please review. Also review if it has errors in the contents. I'm editing it by myself.


	2. A New Beginning

**Mismatched Eyes **

By _TimeReaper_

A/N: I've been waiting for such a pairing to show up, but no one has ever written one! So I've decided to take matters into my own hand, and explore this couple. After all, I always wondered how such a couple would change the flow of the series. No offence to the main character girl of GTO, but she just seemed plain. So if you haven't noticed yet, this is going to be Onizuka/Urumi fic. Slowly but surely, this story will break off from the book. Enjoy! The second chapter is now out! Took me a while. D

"Talking"

_Flashback or emphasis_

**Emphasis **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 1: _A New Beginning_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Teach! I don't feel a pulse." Yoshikawa yelled.

"Son of a bitch! Stand back! I'm going to message her chest!" Onizuka yelled which he referred to as CPR. Riding up her dress, he did just that.

Yoshikawa looked at the strange expression on Onizuka's face. He looked oddly disturbing as he blew steam into his hands.

"Come on teach! You got to focus!" Yoshikawa encouraged.

That snapped him back on the task at hand.

"Yeah, you're totally right." he agreed.

"Here, let me help you from the other side." Yoshikawa offered.

"What do you mean her thighs?" Onizuka yelled back.

"Her back! Give me a break, this is serious."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_It's cold... Cold and tingly. _

_What is it?_

_"It's called snow." her mom answered._

_Urumi looked in wonderment, "Snow?"_

_"That's right. Snow: a present from the heavens." she continued, kneeling before her with hands clasped to Urumi's shoulders._

_"You see Urumi Whenever you feel lonely, just pray for snow." her eyes staring so lovingly at her._

_"Ask God to cover you in white, silvery roses. When life gets difficult, don't let it hurt you. Just hide for a little while... until they thaw..."_

_"...in a world of beauty and light."_

_"Mama? Are you crying?"_

There it is, that forgotten memory. My mother... She took my hands in hers... and they're warm.

That's all.

I wonder why I couldn't remember. Such a deep warmth...

Such an inner warmth...

Her warm caring hands...

Yes... I remember how the felt... So soothing, so _big..._

...**big!**

Urumi began awakening, and noticed the big hands wrapped around her. Her eyes traveled up its length to see its owner.

"Onizuka!" she cried out.

She discovered she was in a sleeping bag. She took a peek below, seeing why she felt so naked.

"Yeoww," she cursed beneath her breath as her eyes widened, "I'm all naked under here!"

"And!.. so is he!" she realized, becoming red as a tomato as he hugged her tighter in his sleep.

He mumbled in his sleep, "Ahhhhhh. Hitomi grab my wallet. I need some more massage time..." drool slipping off the side of his mouth.

"Ulp! Onizuka! What are you! Somebody-" she began in panic, squirming to get away but faltered as she found Yoshikawa sound asleep on a bench nearby. Taking in her surroundings from what she could ascertain, she was in an ambulance, if the soft hum of an engine, swaying motion, and medical equipment was any indication. They served to calm her. Glancing back at Onizuka, she couldn't help but smile.

'He came for me...' she concluded, so unlike all the other teachers who were full of empty promises and constant disappointments.

'Just like he promised...'

A sudden feeling of wetness made itself known on her face. Rubbing her cheek with the palm of her hand, she stared at the tears in wonderment.

'Am I crying?' she asked herself, as the tears wouldn't go away. It was strange that sadness was not its significance, but she felt an underlying joy as it flowed. Spending a few moments to gather herself and dry her tears half heartedly, she observed the facial features of her saviour. Stroking away some wisps of hair from his forehead, her hands felt content to feel the warmth which he offered in its slow arc.

'He must be having a pleasant dream...' she ascertained, a small grin plastering itself. He deserved it after all the trouble she had caused. He was the most selfless person that she knew.

_"That's what I like about you, Onizuka. You don't have a motive."_

_"I do have a motive, several in fact."_

She giggled. 'Well... maybe not.'

"I'm sorry teacher. I've been a lot of trouble lately. But... it's all over now." she promised herself, "Never again."

"I had felt so alone for so long..." she admitted to herself, before she was brought from her reverie by the goofy smile on his face, "but not anymore."

She carefully extracted his hand around her, to place it in a much more comfortably compromising position. His face seemed to have gained a more healthy tinge to it.

"Ah, Urumi that's nice..." he mumbled in his sleep. She froze.

'Was he awake the whole time?' she chastised herself, feeling embarrassed.

'Is he dreaming about me!' she wondered feeling her cheeks redden at that thought.

"but of course..." he mumbled on, "Urumi's a good girl."

Even while he was asleep, he still was able to make her heart warm. If there was any doubt before about loving him, it was washed away.

"of course," she replied, softly giggling like a teenager. The comfort in his presence lulled her to blissful sleep. Basking in the warmth of him, she responded cheekily, "and you're my favourite customer."

'It's true,' she nuzzled contently and closed her eyes; 'you're my _favourite_.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Returning home, I found the house was in shambles. Paper lay everywhere. But all I see was a blanket of white. Maybe it was for the better. Soon it would all be gone I reminded myself, just as the coming summer extinguishes the snow. A new beginning.

My mother lay on the ground, broken. I gave a lackluster smile at all the lessons I had learned from _him_. He may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he did have much to teach.

Nothing could not be rebuilt, she remembered him saying. With these hands, he could make the impossible, possible.

"Urumi..." I heard her cry silently, "Where are you?"

I lay with her and hugged her firmly from behind in assurance that all that had transpired was not fake.

"I'm here now, mom." I muttered in assurance close to her ear, "we can begin again."

I snuggled into her warmth, finding myself at peace.

My eyes stayed open, gazing at the coming change in anticipation.

"But this time, together."

It seems clear to me now that the most excruciating school term in my life...

...had, **_at last_**, come to an end.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning, she went back to school. She was early, so no one noticed her. She had come to find him and speak to him, alone. She found him on the roof, peacefully gazing at the travelling lantern. But if you looked closely, you could tell he was actually gazing at the city. It had a splendid view.

"Yo, Urumi!" he called out to her, "Come here to catch the morning breeze?"

Looking at him, she could only sarcastically reply. "Yeah, I want to feel worse than I do now." Dripping with sarcasm, then sneezing.

The next thing she felt was a jacket hanging over her shoulder. The warmth was soothing, and his twinge of his scent lingered on it. She smiled at her benefactor. "Thanks." She found herself smiling more and more lately, and not without reason.

"No prob." he responded nonchalantly, "Can't have you feeling under the weather now, can we?" he joked as he went back to his post.

She recalled everything that had happened. The last 24 hours had seemed to move by at a snails pace. So much had happened that she marvelled at the unrelenting perseverance he gave to everyday. She found herself wondering, what blessed him with such strength? But of course there was an answer. His students made him superhuman he had said. She marvelled at how he was so strong.

Much stronger then anyone else.

"Hey Urumi," he called out to her, grabbing her attention, "The sports teams are working so hard in this heat. I know water wouldn't be enough to quench _my _thirst and then... **_presto_**... I came up with this!" he held up a tea bag for her to see. "Pretty smart huh?"

She sweat dropped, trying to make sense of his actions and at the same time, wondering what makes him tick before breaking off into a smile.

'Only Onizuka would think of something like **_this_**.' she ended in conclusion shaking her head.

"So what do you think?" he continued, "Summer just ain't summer without cold barley tea. This is my way of supporting athletics." and then he waved towards the boxes full of such aforementioned items.

'Onizuka is always low on funds. There's no way he could have spent this much of a pretty penny for it.' she analyzed, 'There's enough here for a whole year!'

"And where did you sanctify this from?" she questioned.

"The cafe." he enthused as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"The _cafe_!" she questioned disbelievingly.

"The cafe." he repeated, nodding his head in affirmative, "I asked for it from the cafe."

"And they just gave it to you?" she probed.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get away with **that**?" she pointed at the boxes, baffled. Urumi was genuinely intrigued as to how he pulled this stunt.

"Don't worry," he winked at her, "I just told them the principal was paying for it."

"Hahaha haha haahaha!" She broke off into laughter, tears in her eyes. "I don't know whether to praise you for this act of ingenious, or praise you for stupidity!"

"Hey, I can be pretty smart when I want to be!" he retorted in defence, but you could tell he was also smiling.

"So I was thinking, I would need a way to get the goods in easy access to the sports teams. I was hoping you could help me out." he scratched his nose.

"Me?" she pointed to herself innocently.

"Yeah. So what do you say, partner in crime! Are you in?" he grinned. "With you with me, it'll be a snatch! Like the old English saying: _No possum_!"

"Of course. Causing trouble is my _forte_." she smirked, "And by the way. That's: _No problem_." making Onizuka scratch his head feeling stupid. But deep inside he was thinking, 'I'm going to kill that English teacher for embarrassing me!' and somewhere else in Holy Forest, the teacher sneezed.

"I was thinking, what better way to distribute barley goodness is there than dumping this stuff into the school water tank." he added, "That way, everyone can enjoy it!"

"Cunning, simple, devious..." she ran the idea through her head. The troublemaker, the inner demon within her was arising again.

"I like it!" she smiled almost giddy with mirth, and almost absolutely sinisterly. Just thinking about it made her blood boil in anticipation. "Hehehe hehehehehehe!"

Onizuka was taken a back, his turn to sweat drop. 'Man! She's really burning up! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask her... But oh well, too late now.'

"I don't know. It doesn't seem to be a good idea. You could get in a lot of trouble." She tried to hide her excitement.

"You mean you will do it." He rephrased.

"So you do understand!" her hands fluttered to her mouth in mock fascination, imitating an aristocrat, "You're not as shallow as I first thought."

"That was a low blow…" he seemed stricken. But smiled as she seemed to be having fun.

"Great!" he seemed satisfied, "Let me prepare. I'll get this thing rigged in no time!" and he went off to work. He would have to be quick before the authorities got to him. After all, time waits for no one.

Timidly she called out to him. "Onizuka?" she drew his attention.

"yeah?" he took another drag of his cigarette, setting up the barley tea bags for disposal.

"Do you remember our promise?"

"Oh?" he answered back, casually exhaling and turning towards her. "About what?"

She bit her lip. Her earlier giddiness had left her. She was now unusually nervous for some reason. Though making the promise at that time, she must not have been thinking clearly. It was funny how in the heat of the moment she could blast off ludicrous claims, and when perchance the moment may come to pass, she felt nervous and shy. She was usually open and assertive. To have her own promise come back hanging over the fringe of her mind was troubling. She began to berate herself. For what it was worth, Onizuka might not have even taken such a ridiculous promise to heart or even recall it if she feigned ignorance to the matter. Yes.

"Never mind." she dismissed casually, "It's not important."

'He may not even remember the one about allowing him to mould me into his perfect dream girl.' she found reassurance in the haven of her own analysis.

"The one about allowing me to mould you into my perfect dream girl?" he inquired jokingly while scratching the back of his neck, finding the idea to be too good to be true. Becoming wary of the sudden silence, he met her face and it was white as a sheet. Unmasked, she was superficial.

Her head dropping slightly, her blonde locks obscured her expression. But he could make out a curling of the lips. "Yeah..." Urumi whispered, "that one."

"Your not serious," Onizuka replied, "are you?"

Her silence confirmed his suspicions. Though he had voiced what he desired in a women, it was far from what he wanted. They were just fantasies, and fantasies they shall remain.

"Forget about it." he waved his hand in dismissal. Seemingly, she took it the wrong way.

"Do you hate me?" she questioned him, seemingly angry, but wearing a worn expression.

"W-wah! Stop right there! You must have misunderstood something." he confronted her.

"Urumi," he took a-hold of her shoulders gently, like a fine piece of china. She was a delicate thing, even though she held up a strong front to the world. She was taken back by surprise by his boldness. His gaze once more serious as he gave one of his confident smiles which she drew strength from.

_"I like you just the way you are."_

"Thank you Onizuka..." she smiled as well.

"For what?" he spoke in confusion as she closed the gap between them, taking the cancer stick away from his mouth.

'She's not going to...' he wondered, as he thought she was going to take a drag. Instead, his fears were unfounded as she threw it away with a flick. But the conclusion was much more troubling.

"For everything." she breathed huskily, leaning in and sharing with him her first kiss. Even though she was by no means short, she had to drag him down to Earth. Pulling back from a stunned Onizuka, she whispered, "and for being you."

She added as an afterthought, "Just the way you are."

"Come on," she smiled enticingly at him, "let's get crack'n!" a new vocabulary was already forming.

Oh what fun they would have together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

If you liked this story, please review. Also review if it has errors in the contents. I'm editing it by myself.


	3. Brains Versus Brawn

**Mismatched Eyes **

By _TimeReaper_

A/N: I've been waiting for such a pairing to show up, but no one has ever written one! So I've decided to take matters into my own hand, and explore this couple. After all, I always wondered how such a couple would change the flow of the series. No offence to the main character girl of GTO, but she just seemed plain. So if you haven't noticed yet, this is going to be Onizuka/Urumi fic. Slowly but surely, this story will break off from the book. Enjoy! The second chapter is now out! Took me a while. D

"Talking"

_Flashback or emphasis_

**Emphasis **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 3: _Brain Versus Brawn_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Standing before the classroom, she mentally prepared herself for the confrontation inside. Giving a barely audible sigh, she stepped through the threshold. She was instantly blindsided by Tomoko. They both landed on the floor.

"Aiya!" Tomoko snuggled into Urumi's chest, "Urumi! Urumi! You're back!"

"Yes I am," she smiled warmly back, "Now up!"

Tomoko instantly obeyed, and she was on her feet. This allowed Urumi to get to hers as well. She patted her friends head, "Good girl…"

Tomoko's facial features settled in content and purred. If she had a tail, she would be wagging it right now. Everyone else sweat dropped at the display of master and slave.

"Hey Urumi!" the Onizuka supporters called out to her, "Nice to see you're okay. Welcome back."

"We were worried about you." Added another.

She smiled at them, "It's good to be back…"

"That was some work you did on that website."

Turning around, she met face to face with Kikuchi. She smirked.

"Just a bit of harmless fun. I'm impressed Mr. Computer Genius."

"Thanks, I guess… Miss IQ200." Kikuchi accepted the compliment, though something was off with Urumi's aloof mood. He noticed because he was observant. She seemed absolutely radiant, as if she had a lot of fun.

"You seem a bit different today."

"So you noticed?"

"Does it have to do with Onizuka?" inquired Yoshikawa.

"What do you think?" winking at Yoshikawa, she left to her seat. From that, they had ascertained, something had definitely changed the usual sarcastic Urumi. She seemed less… evil. They would thank Onizuka for taming the wild beast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Throughout the course of the day, she found Onizuka checking her out more than once. Though she feigned ignorance, a tiny smirk graced her moist lips. To the casual observer, it could be missed. To those who knew her, they associated that look with mischief, and grew wary of _stuff_ that will happen in the near future that may prove hazardous to their health.

Maybe it was a little of both. A tad bit of mischief corkscrewed with trouble. Cause when one thinks of one or the other, they will find that trouble and mischief go hand in hand.

They were not far off the ball.

But for one special _individual_, this meant trouble, pure and simple.

'Damn that Urumi. If she keeps this up, it'll be detrimental to my health.' His thoughts wandered in conclusion, as his eyes were glued almost imperceptibly to her legs which kept crisscrossing in every which way.

But then his thought processing unit received that **_look_**. And falling down the chain of events, he then noticed that class was over, so he must have been gapping for quite a while.

Onizuka gulped, knowing he was caught red handed, and hoped that retribution wouldn't be forthcoming. He prayed to god that he could dispense the impure thoughts that rolled through his brain. But when he felt his prayers might have been answered and turned around, he was met face to face with her, and he didn't like what he saw. Almost nose to nose, it was easy to catch the sparkle in her eyes. Her chocolate eye held mirth; for what he didn't know, while her aquamarine one held mischief.

'Oh shit, this can only mean I'm in deep trouble.'

"Urumi! What a surprise!" And faked genuine surprise on the spot.

"Are you available this afternoon?" she asked.

"No, I've got places to go and sights to see." He answered too hastily for sincerity.

"I'm very sad to hear that…" she pouted, biting her lips, trembling a bit with the works glistening off the eyes. He had to wonder, how many men had fallen to this succubus. Lesser men have fallen before her charms. Though a devastating technique, Onizuka was able to push back the effects. His pride as a man was on the line.

"Ha!" Onizuka snickered, "That won't work on me! I know your devious ways." And he placed a hand beneath his chin grinning, "The wild beast inside you has awoken the wild beast inside me! You're trying to trick me with that cute girl look, but I can see riiiggghhht through your shirt."

'Wild beast! He compared me to a wild beast!'

Her façade which could turn full grown men into marshmallows made way to a more commanding posture, "Genie, I have a wish of you."

"Ha," he snickered again, "That won't work on me! The Genie is gone forever!"

Since when did he grow such balls? Urumi had to give it to him, he was getting bolder to her advances. But this was Urumi who they were talking about.

She smiled at the thought. Everyone was allowed to be a little vane in life, and she was no exception.

'I guess I'll need to do a little prodding to expose his weakness.'

She would humour him by prolonging this game a little further. There are winners and losers in every game, and she had every intention to win. She gained an evil glint in her eye, and she spoke very simply.

"I'm a very pissed off women right now, so keep in line so I won't do anything…," she let it hang in the air to make her point and narrowed her eyes at her aggravator, "**_drastic_**."

At her attempt at what he believed to be an empty threat, he became even bolder with victory smeared on his face. He would stick up for himself. He'd never hear the end of it if it ever got out that he was beaten by a girl. So he continued on his mad crusade to its finality, even if it could only incite fury later on. "Give it up little girl, you can't beat me now! Ha ha ha!" he laughed manically, his superiority complex kicking in.

"Keep it up, and I'll show you just how _drastic_ I can be." She neutrally spoke, as she was stating a fact.

"There is no shame in admitting defeat Miss Genius. Just admit that you don't have anything on me. You can't blackmail me anymore." Onizuka wagged his finger left and right in lecture mode, "Trick me once, shame on you. Trick me twice, shame on me."

"Oh," Urumi calmly returned, inspecting her digits thoughtfully before her, "I wonder what the Principal would say if I told him about the 'Triple X Teacher Student Remedial Gangbang special Episode 2' in your room." She smirked as he become white as a ghost. How she loved to make this man sweat. Her day just wouldn't be complete without it.

And deeper still, it wouldn't be complete without him.

"You know," Onizuka suddenly changed from shell shocked, to thoughtful and entered the thinking pose, "On second thought, I think I have the rest of the day free."

"Oh really!" she responded in mock surprise. She responded courteously, "I am thankful that you have time to accompany me then, and gratefully accept your hospitality." Her smile widened with glee. 'I win…'

On the other hand, Onizuka wasn't mirroring her apparent excitement but burying his greatly overwhelming fury. His smile was strained, and twisted so much like one who was constipating.

'Damn you Urumi, acting as if you were made of cinnamon, spice, and everything nice.' Which along these thought patterns, you could tell she wasn't as innocent school girl she appeared. Her grin was mocking him.

'How I want to choke you…' and in his head, he received such satisfaction.

Her ears perked, "Did you say something?"

He slapped the back of his head, "Err, no, not at all."

Urumi gaze him a long inquisitive look, and then dismissing it off as her imagination.

Urumi turned around, and a suspicious mask adorned her face.

'Funny… I thought I heard him say something…'

Onizuka on the other hand, let out a silent sigh.

'Damn Onizuka, you need to be more careful…'

"So," she inquisitively began with a tidbit of curiosity, "Where were you going to run off to anyways?"

"Well I was going to have a drink with this friend of mine."

"Who?"

"With my buddy Ryuji."

"Great! I'll accompany you."

"I don't think that would be such a great idea…" he looked doubtful. If anyone caught them together, he would never hear the end of it from Vice-Principal Uchiyamada.

He can just recall something similar happening before at the tip of his brain.

Urumi's index finger traced her lips precariously, "I suddenly feel like slipping a little dirty secret out to Uchiyamada…"

Onizuka stiffened in attention. "Come on now Urumi," he tried to appeased her with soft words, "I thought you had given up your old ways and started anew. What happened to ending your delinquent ways?"

"You told me you liked me just the way I am remember?" and he choked, "But-"

"If you wish to blame someone, you can only blame yourself!" Urumi cut him off again sticking out her tongue, a smirk on her cute face.

He sighed in resignation. "Fine, you can come…" he muttered beneath his breath. He would pick lesser of two evils. Though looking at the glitter in her eyes, he could see the devil laughing at him.

"You made the right choice, teacher."

"**ONIZUKA**!" a yell shouted travelled through the hallways, "You turned the water _brown_ didn't you! I'll have you fired! You hear me! FIRED!"

Onizuka flinched at the voice.

'I thought I covered my tracks!' Onizuka groaned.

It just so happened that Principal Uchiyamada had finely concluded who the culprit was for his latest escapade. But then again, he might be saved from a fate worst than death by the very same grouchy old man.

Rounding the corner and entering the classroom he was about to continue reprimanding him, but stopped himself at the sight of the condescending glare of Urumi's luminous gaze.

"M-miss Kanzaki, please leave while I have a word with Onizuka." He really tried to put up a strong front, but to be fearless in the face of adversity.

"But he was just helping me with something. I'm sorry… But I need to burrow him for the rest of today." And she played the part, particularly the character of one who wishes to mislead. Playing with strands of her hair, she twirled this way and that.

"Him? Help you?" He babbled in disbelieve.

"Yes, only Onizuka can help me with this. I require his…" she left hanging, pupils diverting back to the subject spoken of, "**_unique_** expertise which only he can provide."

Onizuka gulped, and made hand signs to the Principal to bail him out. Even though they hated each other guts, which is putting it lightly, Uchiyamada would not wish this upon his worst enemy.

"Maybe you can seek his help another time." Uchiyamada tried to reason with her.

"Hmm… You know, Vice-Principal, there has been a trend for you so far. It would be a shame if your brand new white Cresta were to fall to harm… most unfortunate it would be, wouldn't you say so?" Her eyes seemed to glow a bit more at the thought, and the keen person referred to picked it up.

"A-A-Are you threatening m-me?" he stuttered.

"I am merely stating a fact. Nothing more, Vice-Principal, and nothing less."

He didn't like the look she was giving him.

"I suddenly remembered that I need to go early today to buy groceries. We'll continue this talk tomorrow Onizuka."

Uchiyamada was gone in a flash.

Onizuka felt the world had suddenly turned grim. Urumi's eyes had not left his the whole time, even though she was facing the corridor where the vice-Principal had left. Her features were still as sharp and condescending as it was a minute ago.

"It is unfortunate that the Vice-Principal has left so quickly." She took a step forward, while Onizuka took one cautious step back, "Unfortunate that I have caught you conspiring with him to escape."

Another step, was followed by another until Onizuka was cornered to the wall. He could feel her soft breath trickle down his neck.

"But it is much more unfortunate for you-" she turned to face him, "if it should happen again…" Her words lingered, displaying depth for emphasis. Then she smiled, eyes closed.

"We'll have a pleasant time, won't we Onizuka?"

"Of-of course!"

With a victorious smile plastered on her smooth features, she made her exit.

'Urumi one! Onizuka, Zero!'

Onizuka slumped against the wall.

'Man, what did I get myself into?'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

And really, he should have been smarter. Him accompanied by Urumi spelled **DISASTER** with a capital D.

_Onizuka and Urumi left soon after. Rounding a corner of a street, they met up with Ryuji._

"_Hey Onizuka!"_

"_Yo Ryuji!" Onizuka waved back at him._

"_You got that cash you owe me?"_

"_Come on, is that the first you say to your best pal?" he seemed stricken._

"_Which doesn't defeat the fact that you owe me money." _

_Onizuka sighed. That was when Ryuji noticed the other person standing next to Onizuka. He gave a whistle._

"_Hey Onizuka, who's the chick?"_

"_Oh, that's Urumi."_

"_Pleased to meet you, Ryuji."_

"_She has manners too, which you don't Onizuka."_

"_She's also kind of book smart." He added dripping with sarcasm. Kind of is being put lightly._

"_This seems like a match made in heaven. Your brawn is now complimented with her brain. She'll prevent you from doing stupid things." Ryuji laughed._

"_Finally got yourself with a girl?"_

"_He definitely has." Urumi added her input. Onizuka just slapped his head in despair._

_That's when Ryuji took a good look at her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was wrong with this picture. He then noticed she was wearing a school uniform._

"_Onizuka, she looks a bit on the young side. She's what? 19?"_

"_Actually, 16." She corrected._

"_**Say WHAT**!"_

He gave another sigh as he leaned back on his chair in his classroom. It all went downhill from there. That was a few days ago, but it was fresh on his mind. The past few days had been Hell on Earth, but it had been fun. There was something in Urumi's personality that invigorated him, even though he ended up losing every battle they had. His brawn was definitely no match for her brain. Travelling along memory lane, he then noticed something missing. Sort of like the feeling one gets when a child loses a tooth, and runs their tongue through it, trying to figure out what's missing.

'Kind of think of it, Fuyutsuki has been missing for a while now… I wonder where she is?"

He was broken out of his reverie by a sudden weight plopping itself upon his lap.

"Morning Onizuka." She gave him a marshmellow smile. Then frowned when it lacked the desired effect. Observing his continence, she found him thinking.

'I never thought he could think…' she giggled, then straightened her blouse.

"You look deep in thought. What's on your mind?"

"Have you noticed the absence of Fuyutsuki?" he asked, hoping a third person could shed some light for his dilemma.

She took but a moment to ponder.

"Kind of think of it, I haven't seen her around."

"It's strange she would just up and about leave."

"Yes," she concluded, "It does seem strange as you put it."

"I'll go check on her later today." He finished, "You want to tag along?"

"Sure." She answered expectantly, then hopped off of him.

"But now, you got class to teach, Teach." And she strode off to her desk. Onizuka shook his head at her antics, smiling.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

If you liked this story, please review. Also review if it has errors in the contents


	4. Enter the Makoto

**Mismatched Eyes **

By _TimeReaper_

A/N: So I've decided to take matters into my own hand, and explore this couple. After all, I always wondered how such a couple would change the flow of the series. No offence to the main character girl of GTO, but she just seemed plain. So if you haven't noticed yet, this is going to be Onizuka/Urumi fic. This is the 4th installment. Takes time to write chapters while keeping in character you know? So updates will not be consistant. Also take into account writers blocks, and my life doesn't revolve around writing stories.

"Talking"

_Flashback or emphasis_

**Emphasis **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 4: _Enter the Makoto_ **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Well, that fax sure wasn't enlightening."

"In fact, it seemed very unFuyutsuki like."

"That's not even a word Onizuka, and how would you know about that?"

"Call it my intuition..."

"Only women have intuition." Urumi corrected. As far as she knew, this was an obvious and fundamental principle in the world.

"Hey! That's gender discrimination!" he barked back.

Just riling him up was like having pencil crayons brightening her day. "Gee, was I really that obvious?" and smirked.

He snarled back, "Now wait just one god damn-!" before catching the glint in her eyes. He came to a conclusion.

"You have no respect for me!" he pointed accusingly.

She folded her arms, "No, I don't."

Onizuka face faulted, before picking himself back up. "You didn't have to answer that, Urumi."

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"A what?"

Urumi entered lecture mode. "A rhetorical question is one asked solely to produce an effect (especially to make an assertion) rather than to elicit a reply." She explained, in laymen's terms.

Onizuka just looked at her wierdly, before his slow turning turbine in his head processed all that grade A definition. "Umm, yeah, that's what I meant."

Suddenly, Onizuka realized what was happening.

'Hey wait a minute! Who's the teacher here?'

Running her hands through her hair, she combed through the tangles. Maybe she should get a hair cut, she thought to herself, as it kept on getting at the way at times. It was getting a bit irritating to have to keep brushing it away like all other females do, while some men viewed such gestures as a huge turn on, while others thought it was a sign of vanity, with a twist of confidence and pride which women take in their looks. To her, practicality was the best policy. She never had much need for make up to feel confident. What need did she have in such wordly things, when she was naturally attractive, she assured herself, if the looks she had been getting since middle school from the boys were any indication. Beyond that, what need did she have to pursue something so artificially aesthetic when she already found her so called 'significant' other? Still, some traits of his left much to be desired, but she supposed she could live with his faults as he could tolerate hers.

"Honestly, there's no logic to your way of thinking. You're a lost cause," Urumi sighed, brushing away blond wisps from her eyes, damn it was irritating she thought, and it wasn't helping her mood any, "I don't even know why I try to understand you. The more I think I've got you figured out, the more you confuse me with your antics." she layered with a blanket of scepticism.

"Hey! I don't agree with that!" he seemed ready to fight at that proclamation.

"So where do you think she is?" she changed the topic. To drabble with Onizuka though fun, would be a complete waste of time and effort leading no where fast.

"Probably gone home and barricaded herself in." he began, some logic must be running in that head of his.

"Why would you say that?" Urumi asked, wondering if there was something she was missing that he had picked up.

The gears could almost be seen shifting in his brain, as she tried to dissect his thoughts. "That's where she lives and it would make a fine place to entrench herself." he suggested, "What better place is there than burying yourself in your own house? I know I would."

"And here I thought you were actually thinking for once." and truly, she looked disappointed. Again she found herself wondering what she saw in this man. Questioning why it was goofy Onizuka who had her heart.

"Now why would you say something like that?" he seemed confused, like a man lost at sea.

She smiled deviously. He couldn't blame her for inviting such an opportunity to insult him.

"God gave you a penis and a brain. He also gave you blood to go with it, but only enough for one."

"Now that's just cold..." Onizuka felt like he just got smacked in the face. It was definitely a low blow.

"Do you deny it? Your stash is the living proof of it." and such a **_filthy_ **stash it was Urumi recalled. Maybe it was that which filled his head with all those wacky ideas he had which spelled trouble.

He was on the defensive, "How would you know that?"

"Because I've been there." which should have been obvious from the beginning.

Onizuka was shocked, but he should have suspected it. "Don't tell me you look at that stuff! Little girls shouldn't be looking at that stuff. It rots your mind!" he chastised her.

"This coming from the prime example of someone who watches this so called filth, you are such a **_convincing _**role model." she finished smartly, before another thought fell at the tip of her tongue. Something that was definitely... improper entered her mind. Her eyes slanted as her voice had a seductive tone to it.

"You know, I could help you realize some of your deepest, darkest secrets Onizuka... Just you and me."

'Damn, I'm thinking about things I shouldn't think! But... I can't help myself! Holy shit, breath Onizuka! You can't do this... It would be like, statatory rape! Can you really do it with one so young! So _ripe_? So **_innocent_**? Are you out of your mind? Are you a pedophile? Think about your future!'

She had to hand it to herself. There was something gratifying about attaining satisfaction at Onizuka's expense like none other. Imprinting the deer caught in the headlights look into her mind, she muffled a giggle into her palms. "Relax Onizuka, I was just teasing."

On a lesser note, he recovered albeit slowly.

'I would hate to know what you would consider not teasing...' Just thinking about it gave him a nose bleed.

Seeing blood, she couldn't help but chuckle as she poked him in the head, "You're not going to die on me, are you?"

"Nah, just a little too hot under the weather." he replied, fanning himself in ascertion.

"You sure you aren't thinking things you shouldn't think?"

"Thinking things you shouldn't think?" he repeated, a question mark almost hanging off his brow.

She timidly pointed to herself, "Me... and," then him, "you doing-"

And he cut her off, "Don't speak that which must not be spoken in public!" he raved as everyone was eyeing them curiously, as they were quite a sight bickering along the quiet street.

"So you weren't thinking things you shouldn't think about that which should be spoken?" she concluded while looking at him.

He held up his hands defensively, carefully browsing for signs of the glint in her eyes he had become so terribly fimiliar with. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Urumi backed up glancing ahead and announced, "Well anyways, we're here."

Before they knew it, they had arrived at Fuyutsuki's apartment. Whoever said time flies when one was having fun was probably right.

Onizuka began knocking, but his version would make a normal and prudent, cautious person think he was trying to level the door in. Urumi made herself scarce least someone recognize her and think she was associated with this goof ball.

"Yo Azusa! You in there? You're not doing anything you aren't suppose to, are ya?" giving another smack at the door, and a few more rings of the bell for good measure. After all, it wouldn't be good manners to not take into account the chances of her not hearing the bell and the shaking door, even if it was stuffed with newspapers, as if no one had been home for awhile. Yes, Onizuka concluded; maybe the fair Azusa just decided to make it seem like she wasn't home, for he himself had made himself scarce on occasion when he didn't wish to be found.

"Just knock normally, you're making a scene!" Urumi whispered into his ear and smacked his head to let it sink in.

"What! What's wrong with the way I'm knocking?" he replied bewildered, before catching residential tenants peering out their windows to stare over at the one who was making the racket of noise.

"Sorry, he's a little undereducated." Urumi replied remorsefully to the tenants. Finding their curiosity satisfied, they left the two in the hall to their own devices while thinking. "Such a nice girl." "She's so refined." "If she says so, I believe her." and "I can tell she's just an angel, it would be cruel not to believe her."

But these thoughts also extended to the person next to her. These were more audible and you could see the veins popping as they affected Onizuka.

"That must be a delinquent there." "I wonder why such a nice girl is with such a brute?" "Just looking at him and I can see the eyes of a serial killer." while another commented, "I think his eyes are more like those of a serial rapist." and another saying, "If it weren't for the nice girl defending him, I would have called the cops."

Urumi glanced warily at Onizuka, as he looked pissed off.

"Ignore them Onizuka, they are just simpletons." she tried to diffuse the situation.

"They are all simple minded. Repeat after me; their not worth your time."

"Their not worth my time." and it seemed to be working. Onizuka was calming down just like she anticipated.

"Violence is not the way." she spoke.

"Violence is not the way." he repeated

"Violence doesn't solve anything." she added..

"Violence doesn't solve anything." he repeated.

"Violence only leads to more violence." she rephrased..

"Violence only leads to more violence." he repeated

'Now the kicker...' she chuckled inside.

"You will treat Urumi to Dinner as thanks."

"I will treat Urumi to- WTF?" he caught himself before he made another mistake.

"Darn," she snapped her fingers, "I was so close!"

'I'll have to be more careful in the future...' Onizuka thought, as it was worthless to win verbal arguments with her. Before remembering he was here to check if Fuyutsuki was home.Once more he turned towards the door, which believe it or not, had seen better days.

" Azusa? What's going on? You go on a trip? It's the summer and time to drink. What's the deal? No one's seen you in a week. You didn't even come to graduation. And what was with the fax?"

_'I'll be taking some time off to resolve a few personal matters. Thanks for your understanding. _

_- Azusa Fuyutsuki'_

"What personal matters d'ya got!"

"You know, all that newspaper stuffed in that delivery hole probably means she hasn't been home for awhile." Urumi commented factually.

"Dang," Onizuka agreed in his own way, "I got these oil wrestling tickets I lifted from the paperboy. _Sounds right up your alley_."

He released his frustration in a positive way. "Do you have some guy in there? Then you **better **have been kidnapped by Barbarians, that's all I can say!" he shouted over his shoulders, making his way out of the facinity.

Onizuka than retraced his steps away from the door. Urumi gave the door one last undecipherable glance, before following close behind him.

If she had stayed a moment longer, she would have noticed the eyes peering through the mail slot, before dissapearing in the shutter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once the coast was clear, Fuyutsuki's door opened slowly, and Teshigawara appeared through the shadows. If one word was to describe him, it would be mentally disturbed. Well, make that two words.

"Ah! you left your dirty stinky fingerprints all over the doorknob. Disgusting. I'll have to disinfect that later with ethynol. I honestly have no idea what goes through that simpleton's head." He began scrubbing it with a wash cloth, squinting his nose.

"God, the thing smells like dried squid! How dare you pollute Azusa's doorknob with your, _hmm_?" His eyes widened, as he found a string of hair on the knob, and it wasn't just any hair.

"I am going to have to sterilize the place! Should I call someone and--" "No! Just scrub the doorknob, and hope that ape man stays away!"

"That lice-ridden troglodyte! Touching Azusa's sacred doorknob with the same hand he used to scratch his pelvic canyons! Yeooww! It's a little _crinkly hair_! **_A_** **_pubic hair_**!"

Finishing quickly, he disappeared just as quickly. "The manners of an ogre, the stink of a rodent, the intellect of a slug... No wonder the public education system is in a downward spiral, employing educators of his ill-bred ilk..." He began undressing.

"The indecency of it. Leaving pubic hairs on a **lady's doorknob**!" Getting into the tub, all his worries and anger seemed to flush away.

"Ah... to lie supine in bath... a step beneath heaven." He gave another sigh of satisfaction.

"Luxuriating in Azusa's bath salts, adorned with Azusa's shower cap... Then I'll brush my teeth with Azusa's toothbrush. Such a delightful escape. All the sweat and toil of woe-laden world in an instant cleansed away. _Nes pas_, my Azusa?" All was right in the world. And he allowed himself some more woeless pleasure.

"Heheheh, nothing can spoil this life we share." he spoke to himself.

"**_No one _**can trample this paradise that my princess and I have forged."

As you can see, he was quite literally, mentally disturbed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

What was also happening while the disturbing man was doing his thing on the inside, was Urumi outside using the limited knowledge she knew to cheer up Onizuka.

"Cheer up Onizuka, I could accompany you to that, what do you call it? _Wrestling_." she tried the word rolling off her tongue, finding the pronounciation to be unpleasant and vulgar. Usually this would mean her worries were justified. But she'd do it just to please him. After all, it was only fair since he humored her at his own expense on more than one occassion.

To not return the favour would be to do him a great injustice, she reminded herself.

"You're a bit underage Urumi." he commented as a side note.

"Nothing a little make-up and some fake ID wouldn't fix." she added.

"That's illegal!"

"So says you, _Mr. Law abidding _citizen."

"What do you mean by that?" Onizuka demanded, before adding, "With you doing _your thing_, I would seem like the bad guy."

"Come on Onizuka, think about it like this for a moment. In a room full of cops, and you not in handcuffs? I'd be surprised." she laughed.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd be preaching to me about right and wrong." she raised her hands cluelessly, before she found herself sailing down to the floor.

"Woops," Onizuka feigned accidentally, " Are you alright Urumi? Need a band-aid? The floor planks are uneven. I should have warned you to watch your step." Onizuka snickered as he slipped his leg back behind him.

'Revenge is sweet.' Onizuka smiled to himself.

'So that's how you want to play it, Onizuka!'

"Here, let me help you up." Onizuka offered, as the good samaritan he was, with a smile on his face,

"I'm okay, thank you for your concern," Urumi returned, in a dark tone, as she brushed off the dust on her skirt, "Mr Pillar of the community..."

"**Let me show you my _appreciation_**!" she wiped the smirk off his face as she decked him with her purse. He went sailing down the hall, for you see, Urumi had a brick in her purse for just such an occassion.

"Damn Urumi, what do you got in there?"

"A brick."

"It sure felt like it too."

'Too bad I have to replace it. Your skull is quite thick.' she made a mental note, as she went to make sure the big goof wasn't seriously hurt.

"Are you hurt?" she asked skeptically.

"Are you going to give me a little mouth to mouth?" he joked.

"Pardon me while I throw up." she returned nicely.

Squinting in pain, he lay on his back stairing straight up. Maybe the heavens were smiling upon him, as he caught sight of a beautiful girl, with long black mane swishing behind a delicate school uniform, which huged her curves nicely. He nodded to himself. She was definitely a high school girl.

She had long white stockings, and then as she turned around, he could ascertain that her face was just as cute. She was heading back up the stairs where they came from.

"Hey, I think I've seen that chick before. _Now where could that have been... She looks real familiar..._"

Urumi looked at him incredulously, "We're trying to find a missing person here, and you're here looking for a quick thrill!" Urumi spoke accusingly.

A glint came to his eyes. Urumi was sure that they had just sparkled, in a disturbing way. "I know, maybe if I peeked under her skirt, it jog my memory..." Onizuka affirmed himself.

Then he noticed Urumi was about to deliver a world of hurt.

Then he noticed the girl was close enough to actually hear him.

Then he remembered he had spoken out loud.

That was the key that lead him to realize she was looking back down at him.

"You're not... looking up my skirt are you?" the girl referred to asked matter of factly.

Thinking quick, Onizuka already had a plan for such an occassion since he was crouching like the peeping tom he was. He would play the part while diverting attention upon himself.

"I'm--! My contact lens! I dropped it, you see! Somewhere right here! _Now, where did it go? Can't see a thing without them... you see_?" and he made like a man lost at sea. Where were those contacts when you needed them? He gave a small prayer to God, even though he was a non-believer, for some miracle to save his unworthy butt.

"You're not..." she continued, with more certainty than before, leading Onizuka to perspire more. "You wouldn't by any chance be Mr. Onizuka?"

"Busted..." Urumi muttered in the side. Indeed, God must have some sick pleasure in the twisted way he answered his prayers, was in the form of the innocent flower knowing his name and nailing the last nail in his coffin.

He raised his head at the unexpected unfolding. 'Maybe she knows me? I need something to jog my memory...'

"Hmm? What... what's your name? _I knew I'd seen you somewhere before_."

Lowering herself to his level, she took a long hard look at him face to face. Squinting her eyes, they sparked some revelation.

"You **are **Mr. Onizuka!" she stated, happily recognizing the clues with her own deductions. "I mean, how many blonde, asian, **_thug-like _**men could there be in Tokyo? You're **exactly** the way my sister described you."

Onizuka felt like he had been stabbed multiple times, and all of them happened to be merciless, before digesting what she said.

"Your sister! _You mean_...?"

'No she couldn't be... But they look so alike. They couldn't be-'

She bowed, "How do you do. I'm **_Fuyutsuki.Makoto_**, Azusa's little sister." standing back up, she smiled in greeting with her hand held out, "Nice to meet you!". Urumi stood next to him, still as a scarcrow.

Once again, Onizuka was surprised at what had come to pass. It sure had been... unexpected. He looked at Urumi, and she looked back at him, before they both voiced out their confusion. "Huh?... H-Her **sister**!"

With mirroring thoughts, '_She has a **sister**_?'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

If you liked this story, please review. Also review if it has errors in the contents


	5. More than meets the eye, or not?

**Mismatched Eyes **

By _TimeReaper_

A/N: This chapter in under construction, while others I am adding more detail and depth to character thoughts throughout interactions to make the story flow better. Be patient, as I write at my own pace. As always, I love reviews! And point out mistakes, and I'll take care of them.

"Talking"

_Flashback or emphasis_

**Emphasis **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter 5: _More than meets the eye, or not?_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

'No she couldn't be... But they look so alike. They couldn't be-'

She bowed, "How do you do. I'm Fuyutsuki.Makoto, Azusa's little sister." standing back up, she smiled in greeting with her hand held out, "Nice to meet you!". Urumi stood next to him, still as a scarcrow.

Once again, Onizuka was surprised at what had come to pass. It sure had been... unexpected. He looked at Urumi, and she looked back at him, before they both voiced out their confusion. "Huh?... H-Her **sister**!"

With mirroring thoughts, '_She has a **sister**_?'

He stood back with a hand held beneath his chin pondering as he gave her the once over.

'I can see the resemblance... especially...' such thoughts readers would be best to not be dwelled upon as lesser men have gone down the path of ruin. So this will be left to the readers imaginition, as will it remain vague enough to be open to interpretation.

"And who might you be?" the girl now identified as Makoto inquired.

Jolting Urumi from her thoughts, she turned to face the mysteriously cute girl which had stepped into their lives as of a few seconds ago. An imaginary question marked hanged above her head so obvious along with her expression, and the epitome of truthfulness, that it may very well have been untruthful by just how much she wore the emotions upon her skin. She eyed her critically, while Makoto stood looking detached from the world, and one word descibing it as oblivious. Something so perfect had to be imperfect.

Urumi pointed to herself, "Moi?"

Makoto had also been observing this abnormal by Japanese standards girl in her own way. 'Blond hair, check. Mismatched eyes, one blue, one brown, check!'

"You wouldn't be the Urumi my older sister has been talking about, would you?" Makoto was concluding her findings more than asking the question itself.

"That would be me."

"Oh my gosh! It is you Urumi sempai!" Makoto squealed in excitement, as she did the honours of taking said person's hand and shaking it, "It is an honour to meet you!"

"Sempai?" Urumi's eyesbrows quirked at the honor fic.

"I've been told all about you! You're my idol! I can call you sempai, can't I?" she seemed crestfallen, like only a kicked puppy can, that just melted her heart.

"Well… I guess you can..." No one was immune to the puppy dog eyes, even if you were the same gender. How many times had she inflicted its devastating effects on Onizuka, only to fall victim to it herself she chidded herself. She finished hastily while she reached behind her head. She stopped herself before she could finish the action which could later become a habit.

'Damn Onizuka. He's rubbing off on me in all the wrong ways...' as she settled to just keep her hands at her sides. It just came to remind her how contagious Onizuka's quirks were.

Immediately as soon as she finished those downward thoughts, Makoto's face suddenly brightened up again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We'll have lot's of fun together sempai!"

Urumi would have to keep careful tabs on this little girl. She seemed to all to eager to please, and further more, just plain eager to please **_her_** which rubbed her in all the wrong ways. At first, she may seem like the innocent flower, brimming with the milk of human kindness to catch the nearest way, which of course is wrong doing, but was in fact a careful disguise to cover the serpant underneath it like the story of Macbeth. Though Makoto may be one of those rare exceptions like Tomoko, who truly was a lovable, and overall clueless girl. Unless she was shown otherwise, she decided there was no reason not to remain civil with her.

And close by, Onizuka was looking on the scene clueness to all this.

Urumi gave a small ways way of a smile at the girl, "I'm sure we will."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Meanwhile, dear old Teshigawara was living the life of his fantasy. Naked as the day he was born, and was covering his decency with the unmentionables of peculiar silk. The gods themselves must be smiling down upon him to bestow this gift into his unworthy hands.

He peered down towards that tight little silky darling, which was just too tight for comfort. "Hmm, tiny."

With no need for readers to be scarred for life, I shall leave out the gross details and just say he was trying on some new fashion. With a perverted smile, he couldn't help but comment on what the delectable item represented, and told him about the girl he had his sights on.

"Kukuku! It's like the underwear of a tiny, little girl my Azusa!" he began digging into the infamous drawers where a monument of that which was on par with the wonders of the world sparkled back to him like holy grail. Just the sight, gave him a sense of sinful pleasure in the knowledge that he had learned more about his beautiful Azusa. "A petite little lass right down to your unmentionables. Fantastic!"

He held up another piece delicately as if it were a piece of fine China as he praised it forthcoming, "It was fate," just looking at it, lead back to pleasant thoughts about the wearer of these fine treasures, "you and I, pure fate..."

"I knew I knew that face." came a distinctive rugged voice that may as well have come from the devil himself.

'I know that voice...' Teshigawara pondered, before it came to him.

'**ONIZUKA!' **His eyes became wide as saucers.

"That's his voice damnit! Damn that ape is persistent! Like a cockroach! Refusing to die! He's back damnit!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"surprised?" Makoto shot playfully back, leaning forward with her hands clasped behind her back. A perfect school girl pose.

"Yeah, totally. But hey, I could never forget a cute face." Onizuka took a pose rubbing his chin in thought, "I guess cuteness runs in your family."

"You don't say?" came the sarcastic reply of the only female to spell trouble.

Urumi folded her arms, a lack of expression on eyes complimented by thin lips. 'Give you a moment of freedom, and you go chasing other women's skirts.'

"Stop it, you're making me blush!" and Makoto playfully punched him in the arm.

"Your sisters gave us both the slip, she's gonna owe me a drink for this!" and made a big show of guzzling down a cup.

"I'm sure she'll be accomodating to that, even though she doesn't drink." Makoto added.

"Yeah, once we find her. It's so unlike her to just up and disappear in thin air." Onizuka commented. Definitely as he had thought, 'So un-Fuyutsuki like!' nodding to the idea that only he knew.

"You sure like to exagerate, don't you Onizuka?" Urumi shook her head, wagging her finger at him.

"It's alright Sempai, I find it funny." Makoto giggled. Then asked, "So you two were just leaving?"

"yeah, we were just about to leave, luckily we bumped into you." stretching out the kinks in his arms, as all was right in the world.

And to the side, Urumi added in her mind, 'How unlucky you were to bump into the goofball.'

Makoto grinned in response. Giggling in the typical school girl response, "Lucky for me too! I'm all alone in Tokyo."

"You don't say? I might just have to give you a tour of all the hot spots!" Onizuka suggested smugly.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Makoto pointed, oh so innocently to herself.

"Of course! It is the least I can do for Azusa's little sister."

"Oh thank you Onizuka! You're so kind." She giggled and turned to face Urumi, "Will you be coming as well?"

She pondered for a moment, giving the innocent suggestion some thought, "I suppose I must… If it's Onizuka…" scowling at aforementioned individual. Seeing him standing in his typical nice guy pose, she knew she had made the right decision. After all, this is Onizuka we are talking about.

"Well Urumi, you don't have to come if you don't want to. She's safe with me. You don't have to worry your little head over it."

"But I insist." She asserted between sarcasm and a scowl. His lack of shame as he blatantly stared at the other girl in disappointment. She could practically feel his perverted aura rolling off him in waves.

'That's exactly why I can't hand her over to you.' Were the kind of thoughts running through Urumi's brain.

Motoko on the other hand seemed blissfully unaware as she stood between the crossfire with only a small sweatdrrop to show she felt the raw clashing of psychic synergies. Onizuka seemed to wither soon after beneath Urumi's mighty stare which may as well have bore a hole through his skull.

"I'm glad you could come sempai, it wouldn't be the same without you." Motoko nodded to herself, "After all, we girls have to stick together, strength in numbers!" an inner fire seemed to ignite as she said that, waving one hand in the air, "Two minds to solve the mystery of my lost sister, we'll get to the bottom of this is no time!"

'Geeze, she's all fired up…'

"Nothing can escape beneath our noses, nothing can come between us!"

This was definitely getting out of hand, and Urumi tried to calm the poor girl down as the mature one. Failing to do so, she prayed help from Onizuka only to find he too been caught in the flames of youth.

Smacking her forehead, she surrendered herself to the hopelessness of professional help. Clearly, this teachers professionalism was seriously lacking.

'My God Onizuka, act your age.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(To be further updated at some later date)


End file.
